Semper Fi/Transcript
Cutscene Roebuck: Makin Atoll - little more than sand, trees and a small Japanese Military base. Miller's reconnaissance team landed there almost a week ago. Since then - we've heard nothing. The waiting's over, we're going in. For all we know they're already dead. If what little we know about the Japanese is true, it might be better if they are. Fi' Atoll, South Pacific 17th, 1942 Miller (M.I.A.) Marine Raider Battalion (Carlson's Raiders) The player takes control of Private Miller in an interrogation room in Makin Atoll. A Japenese Officer is crouching in front of him. Japanese Officer: You think because you say nothing... You are strong? Kisama wa tsuyoku nai, gohjoh na yatsu me. (You are not strong, you persistent bastard.) A Japanese Private is beating Private Pyle with a stick. Pyle: Don't tell them a fucking thing! Japanese Officer: Beihei domo ha minna kounanoka? (Are all American soldiers like him?) Pyle then spits blood in the officer's face. The officer wipes the blood off and inhales on a cigarette, then sticks it in Pyle's eye. Pyle screams. Japanese Officer: Futari tomo korose! (Kill them both!) The private bows his head in accepting of his superior's order. The officer leaves to stand watch outside with his other men and the private unsheathes his knife located in his boot. Pyle: Go to hell. (Not shown in subtitles). The Japanese soldier slits Pyle's throat, and kicks his body onto the floor. He then moves towards Miller, who starts to try and crawl away, but the private grabs him before he can get too far and prepare to kill him as well. Japanese PFC: Kisama wa tsuyoku nai. (You are not strong.) The soldier looks to his right quickly as a shadow appears, then gets stabbed in the back by Roebuck. Roebuck: Miller... You're okay. Thank God! We're gonna make them pay for what they've done! As they walked out, Sullivan strangles the Japanese Officer with his M1897 Trenchgun. Sullivan: Fuckers! Sgt. Sullivan gives Miller a helmet and a Nambu pistol. Sullivan: Grab a rifle. We're going to tear this place apart. Miller grabs one of two rifles supplied. Sullivan: Roebuck, signal the strike team. Roebuck signals using a light. Another light flashes some distance ahead in response, and rockets explode around the base. Imperial Japanese soldiers panic when they realize they are under attack, but several end up being caught in the rocket blasts and killed. Sullivan: We are go! The Marines charge forward. Sullivan: MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! Roebuck! Right flank! You two! Take the left! Roebuck: Keep it tight./ Miller, over here!/ This way!/ Keep behind me.(If Miller doesn't follow closely) Miller advances. An explosion is seen in the jungle just in front of Miller, and a Japanese soldier is flung out of the jungle and through the roof of a nearby shack, screaming. Sullivan: Don't leave so much as one of those bastards standing! Watch our flank! Don't let 'em surround us! Private Ryan takes point and moves up to the next hut. A flaming Banzai Charger bursts out of the hut and attacks him. Ryan: Aaaaaargh! Roebuck: Help Ryan! Ryan: GET HIM OFF ME!!! Roebuck: Save him! Sullivan: More of them! Hold your positions! Miller guns down Ryan's assaulter. Sullivan: Well done, Marines... Keep moving! If Ryan isn't saved, he catches fire and dies. Roebuck: Dammit! Too late! The door to the next hut bursts open and a Japanese Officer falls out. Lozano comes out and shoots the officer several times in the head with an M1911 pistol and the officer falls over the railing. Lozano: You like that, you piece of shit!? After passing Lozano there is a small hut to the left. Inside the small hut is a U.S. Marine, two Japanese officers and a stockpile of M1 Garand rifles and Thompson SMGs. No matter what, the Marine dies. Sullivan: Take out that MG! US Marine: I can't get a clear shot!!! Sullivan: Then shoot through the damn wood! Keep on that MG! Hit that MG! NOW! Don't let them get another crew on it! US Marine: Get your damn hands off me! Sons of bitches! You hear that outside? You should all surrender now! The Marines clear up the area and move into the jungle. Sullivan: Good work Marines! Keep it up! Support squad will hit the beach just up ahead... Let's move! US Marine: This place creeps me out. Sullivan: Tojo's at home in this shit. Eyes peeled. Roebuck: Shhhh!!! The Marines come upon a shrine. US Marine: What the hell is this? Roebuck: Check it out... A Marine approaches it. US Marine: Looks like a temple or some shit... The Marine's foot is caught in a rope trap and is raised into the tree. He is killed by an explosion. Banzai Chargers emerge and charge at the Marines with Arisaka Bayonets. Japanese Soldiers: Tennōheika banzai! (May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!) Roebuck: SHIT! Damn it! Booby trap! Sullivan: Hold your ground! HOLD YOUR GROUND! Roebuck: Here they come! The Marines clear the area, and move on. Roebuck: Support squad should be there any minute by now... Sullivan: Pick up the pace people. Roebuck: Shit... they've been spotted! The Marines reached a beach, where Second Squad is pinned down by the Japanese. Sullivan: They're pinned down at the beach! Roebuck: Japanese infantry in the river... Moving in from the west! Sullivan: Roebuck, MG on right... The other one's mine. Go... Roebuck: Take out that spotlight! The Marines rescue Second Squad and proceed to the extraction point. Sullivan: Listen up... I want to get through the rest of this quick and clean. You hear me?... Quick, and clean. Stay sharp... The Marines reached an area, littered with the bodies of dead Japanese soldiers. Sullivan: What the hell? Roebuck: Who took these guys out? Sullivan (to Private Rooker): Radio command... Find out if another unit came in ahead of us. A flare flies in the air, the Marines are briefly blinded. The Japanese soldiers, who had been pretending to be dead rise and attack the Marines. One of them knocks Pvt. Rooker down and stabs him with a katana. Roebuck: Ambush! Sullivan: Move! Move! The Marines clear the area move through the jungle. Sullivan: Compound's just ahead... Keep movin'. They reach an abandoned truck. Sullivan: Roebuck! Start the truck! Roebuck climbs into the truck and starts the engine. Sullivan: Miller, use your knife and put a hole in that barrel. Miller pulls down the truck's boot support, which contains a barrel full of petrol, and stabs a hole in it. Roebuck then drives the truck forward. Sullivan takes out a lighter and ignites the trail of spilt petrol. In the middle of the path, Roebuck jumps out of it. The truck knocks down a gate as it continues along. It then crashes into the radio tower and explodes, crippling the tower, causing the Imperial Japanese Navy flag hanging on it to become burnt and tattered, and causing the tower itself to lean over. Sullivan: Go, go, go! Hudson's squad's landing over there on the right! That's our extraction point. Roebuck, blow that ammo bunker. Roebuck: Miller! Back me up! Come on... Let's go! Roebuck, Miller, and a random US Marine proceed to the ammo bunker. Roebuck tries to pull open the door, but is restrained by a Nambu-wielding Japanese soldier. Roebuck: SHIT! Japanese Soldier: Aaaaaargh! Roebuck pulls the door open, and Miller guns down the soldier. Roebuck: Guard that door. Miller, get to work planting those charges... Miller plants the charges in the ammo bunker. Roebuck plants another set of charges nearby. Roebuck: Damn!... Timer's fried!... We only may only get a few minutes before detonation. The Marines start running to the extraction point. Sullivan: Get to the boats! Roebuck: We need to get to the extraction point ASAP! Sullivan... We had to jerry-rig the charges! Charges set... We're leaving! NOW! Sullivan: Charges are ready to blow! MOVE!!! Roebuck: Miller! You're with me! They're all around! Fall back! Fall back! An explosion stuns Miller, and a Japanese soldier ambushes and attacks Miller with a katana. He then lunges forward to finish him off. Japanese Soldier: Tennōheika banzai! (May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!) Sullivan: SHIT! Sullivan jumps forward and guns down Miller's assailant with his pistol. Japanese Soldier: Arrrrgh! After shooting dead Miller's attempted killer, Sullivan runs to Miller and starts dragging him to the boats. Sullivan: I got you! Sullivan grabs Miller, who had been wounded after the ambush attack, and drags him to the boats while Miller fends off the pursuing Japanese soldiers with a Nambu. Sullivan then drags Miller onto a boat. Roebuck: Come on. Come on! Sullivan: OK... We're leaving! Everyone keep down! Roebuck: You're gonna be okay, just hang in there. The boats leave the area. Sullivan: Where's the fireworks??? Roebuck: Tell me those charges weren't duds... Sullivan: They better not be... The Marines escape, and the ammo bunker explodes.